A Glimpse of Hope
by ojochan
Summary: (TezuFuji) all the way! this is obviously a shounen-ai fic. Fuji talks to a tree; Eiji notices what's wrong with Fuji. Eiji finds a way to help Fuji. Please ENJOY!


Konnichi Wa Minna-san!!!  
  
A/N: This will be my second fic, so please be gentle. This fic is an all out Tezu/Fuji; which means SHOUNEN-AI. If you do not like the idea or just plain hate the world you can leave. But for those who enjoy shounen-ai fics, please read this one and tell me what you thought. I'm trying my best to make the story good. If it is, then I will be very proud of myself, since I worked on it every single day. *sigh* well anyways. Please read and enjoy. I have a new fic that I'm working on right now. More info at the end of the chapter. Oh yeah, this fic will be a one-shot. Tell me if you want a sequel or not. All you have to do is ask. \m/^_^\m/  
  
To all my reviewers for my other fic "Normal Day Janai!", ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUTAIYO!!! HONTOU!!!! (If you haven't read "Normal Day Janai!" please read it. I spent a lot of time and effort on it. To me, it is very good fic, but tell what you think after you read it ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own them. NOPE! Well, maybe in my dreams. ^_^ In here I used two songs which I state to whom they belong to. This may seem like a song fic but it is not. The songs are sung by Fuji. That is all.  
  
This fic: Fuji realizes his feelings for Tezuka but is afraid of revealing them. He confesses his feelings to a tree; Eiji notices the changes in Fuji. Eiji comes up with a plan to help both people who are in pain.  
  
A Glimpse of Hope  
  
Douzo!!  
  
*****  
  
It was just another regular, uneventful day at Seigaku. The first half of the day has already gone by. It was now lunch. Students happily sat, chatting with each other, eating their lunches.  
  
Fuji walked through the hallway. He was alone today. If today was like any other day, Fuji would be spending his lunch with his friends, joking around and having fun. But today, Fuji didn't feel too well. He didn't want to be in a crowd right now. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
Today was not the first time that he had felt like this. Today would be the fifth time that he had wanted to be alone at lunch.  
  
Every time he wanted to be alone, he would find his way to an uninhabited area. He would go to the spot for time alone. The spot was the perfect place to be alone. No one ever wanders down to the area at lunch; no one except Fuji.  
  
When Fuji is here, he feels strange, but the place was always calm. It enabled him to relax.  
  
Fuji walked over to his regular spot and sat down. In the middle of the area was a medium sized tree. From far away, the tree would not stand out, but blend in with the other trees. But if one stands underneath the tree, he would be able to see how different the tree was.  
  
Fuji leaned his back to the tree. He signed. "Hello tree, I'm back," Fuji said to the tree.  
  
"I'm always spending time with you aren't I? It looks like I'll be coming back for more visits," Fuji said with a half smile.  
  
"I'm glad no one's here though. It's comforting to be around you, tree. I can always talk to you."  
  
The wind blew and the leaves rustled. The leaves moved as if to answer Fuji.  
  
"You know, I think I know what's wrong with me now." Fuji titled his head back and looked up.  
  
"It has to do with Tezuka, you know. You wanna guess what it is? Haha, I guess I'll tell you anyway," Fuji said with a smile.  
  
"I'm in love, tree. I'm in love with Tezuka, the captain of our tennis team," Fuji told the tree.  
  
Fuji closed his eyes and sat in silence. "It's strange, this feeling that I have. I don't know how I know it was love either."  
  
"I didn't even know that I like guys. Until, that is, until I started liking Tezuka; liking him for more than a friend."  
  
"It all started out as a simple crush, but it didn't stop there. No, it only began then."  
  
"I had known him for 3 years now. And I had only thought of him as a friend the whole time; until a month ago. It was a month ago that I started to think about him. At first, I only thought about how good a tennis player he was; like I was doing all the times I had known him. Then I thought about how he was always serious. Next came how beautiful he was. The moment the thought registered in my mind, I was shock as to how I could think that. But as each day passes afterward, I didn't really care if it was strange that I thought him beautiful."  
  
"After that I thought about him everyday. Though, every time I thought about him, I would always smile. It's that strange? Yeah, that was what I thought too."  
  
"Every time I see him, my heart somehow manages to do a little flip."  
  
"No one knows how I feel of course. I didn't want them to look at me strangely after they find out what I feel. That was the reason I admired Tezuka, liked him, in secret. The other reason was because I didn't know how he would react or what he would say when he finds out."  
  
"I have had a crush on him for a month now, but it was only yesterday that I realized that I loved him all along."  
  
"You know, I'm not very experienced when it comes to love. Heck, I just found my first love yesterday. Haha, I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this. You're a tree after all; but it feels good to get that off my chest."  
  
The bell rang from afar. "Well, it looks like I have to go. I'll see you next time, tree. Ja," Fuji said and walked to his afternoon class.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*after school*  
  
"Fuji, where were you at lunch? I was looking for you all over," Eiji said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. What is it that I can do for you, Eiji?" Fuji asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you for help on my homework, but I couldn't find you. So I asked Oishi instead."  
  
"Oh, gomen."  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. But, Fuji, what's wrong with you lately? You keep on disappearing at lunch. Where do you go anyway?" Eiji asked.  
  
"Ah, well, I was just wandering around. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. But Fuji, if you need any help on anything just ask, I'll do anything."  
  
"Thanks, you're a great friend."  
  
"Of course. Well, come on. Let's go play tennis."  
  
"Hai." Fuji smiled.  
  
They walked to the boys' locker room to change.  
  
Fuji went over to his locker room and opened it. He changed into his regular tennis attire. After his t-shirt was on, he turned his head to look around the room. His eyes came upon Tezuka.  
  
Tezuka wore his shorts and was now taking his shirt off.  
  
Fuji just stood there and stared. His eyes watched Tezuka as he moved. Tezuka's upper body was so fine. Hard muscles made up his chest and abs. Fuji blushed. He looked away as he found that he was starring. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but the blush wouldn't go away.  
  
Fuji finished his changing and walked out the tennis courts. As he approached the door of the locker room, his eyes were gazing down. Someone had stopped in front of him. He didn't notice until he bumped into them.  
  
Fuji looked up and saw Tezuka. Flashes of Tezuka's chest appeared in Fuji's mind and he blushed.  
  
"Gomen. I wasn't looking," Fuji apologized.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hai." With that, Fuji rushed out to the tennis courts.  
  
'bakabakabaka' Fuji yelled at himself. 'Why the hell do I keep on blushing for? Can't I just act normal? If I don't he'll find out. I have to keep that from happening' Fuji made his way to the tennis courts. All the regulars were gathering at one spot, chatting happily.  
  
As soon as Fuji arrived everyone turned around and greeted him. "Fuji! You're late, nya," Eiji greeted with a smile.  
  
"Aa, gomen."  
  
Tezuka came soon after. Everyone became silent again, and watched as Tezuka approaching.  
  
"All right, I want you all to do 20 laps around the tennis courts for warm up," Tezuka commanded.  
  
"Hai Bochou! (A/N: Is that correct. I feel that's it wrong. Gomen if it is.) " Eiji exclaimed and started to run.  
  
And the tennis practice started out like that, just like any other day. Soon everyone got to their places and started to practice their special moves.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*After practice*  
  
Everyone has just finished practicing and was heading towards their locker room to change. Eiji spoke cheerfully to Oishi, while Momo and Kaidou argued which of their specials is stronger. "My Dunk Smash is much stronger than your Boomerang Snake!" Momo exclaimed.  
  
"What did you say?" Kaidou glared dangerously at Momo.  
  
"I said that your Boomerang Snake is weaker than my Dunk Smash," Momo said, glaring back at Kaidou.  
  
"Ha!" With came more yelling from Kaidou and Momo. In front of Kaidou and Momo was the casual Ryoma. Ryoma walked and stared at the sky in front of him. He paid no attention to the two arguing in the back and kept on walking.  
  
In the far back behind a smiling Takashi was Fuji. Fuji had the expression that said he was thinking. Fuji had been distracted during practice. He couldn't get his mind to stop wandering. He knew that he was in love, and he like the feeling, but he didn't know that love could be so troublesome.  
  
Every thought that he could think of was of Tezuka. The way Tezuka's body moved when he played tennis; the way Tezuka's eyes moved when he looks at his opponent on the other side of the net; the way Tezuka's lips moved when he talked. This was all Fuji could think of when he was playing Inui.  
  
Tezuka's movements were so mesmerizing, he couldn't stop staring.  
  
Fuji's thoughts continued to wonder. Then, suddenly, Eiji jumped in front of him. Fuji jumped in surprise. "Eiji!" Fuji exclaimed, easing his rapid beating heart.  
  
"Haha, gomen Fuji. You were spacing out, you okay? Something on your mind nya?" Eiji asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go and change," Fuji said trying to distract Eiji.  
  
"Hoi, there's something on Fuji's mind," Eiji exclaimed out loud. Everyone turned around and looked at Fuji. Fuji noticed everyone's gaze on him, decided to speed up his pace.  
  
Fuji was now ahead of everyone, trying to get away from everyone's gaze. They continued to walk until they approached the locker room. As soon as everyone filed in, the incident with Fuji before was quickly forgotten. They went to their usual places and changed. Fuji let out a relief sigh and quickly changed into his close. Fuji was done in a flash. He was the first one done. He bid everyone a goodbye and hastily exited the room.  
  
The door closed behind Fuji. Everyone stared after the exiting 3rd year. They all looked at each other, and then continued to finish their changing.  
  
After about five minutes of hastily walking, Fuji slowed his pace. 'This sucks. Why did I just do that? Now they probably thinking there is something on my mind. Ahhhh. How could I let this happen?' Fuji continued to badger himself. Fuji walked straight home not wanting to encounter any of the regulars because of what just happened.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*The next day*  
  
Fuji walked again on the path that leads to his secret spot. It was now lunch and students giggling and laughing filled the air. Fuji walked and walked. He didn't want to stop until he got to his now regular spot.  
  
'I guess I can't help it. I feel much better when I'm there anyway' Fuji told himself. Soon after, he came to his spot and sat against the tree. "Hey, tree. It's nice to see you again," Fuji said cheerfully.  
  
"It looks like I'll becoming back every day from now on. I like your company tree," Fuji told the tree. The wind blow and leaves rustled. "It's nice here. It's peaceful and I don't have to worry about other students," Fuji said and relaxed himself.  
  
"You know what I told you yesterday? About the person I love. I can't stop thinking about him now; not even for a second. I think I'm gonna go crazy. I keep on thinking about the way his body moves and how his lips moved. Also how I want to taste those wonderful, delicious looking lips." Fuji blushed. Just the mere thought of Tezuka's lips and he would blush. There must be something wrong with his body.  
  
"You see what I mean? Every time I would think of Tezuka, I would blush. I can't stop the blushing too. I think I will go crazy pretty soon if this keeps up." Fuji sighed. "I hope with all the blushing I did, nobody would think of me abnormal."  
  
Fuji leaned his back against the tree and sighed. "There's also this growing feeling that I feel. It won't go away even after I tried everything to will it away. I keep on feeling that I want to be beside him all the time and that I want him to hug me and never let me go." Fuji laughed. Then he frowned, "Though, I know that that will never happen. Isn't that absurd? I don't even know if Tezuka like guys to begin with. He's so mysterious, and so gorgeous. Ahh!" Fuji yelled at himself.  
  
"I can't stop; I can't stop thinking about him. What will I do if he catches me here? What will I say? No, stop. If Tezuka finds me here, there's no way to stop myself from telling him everything!" Fuji said in panic. He quickly turned around to check if Tezuka was really there. Noticing that there was no one there, Fuji let out a sign of relief.  
  
"Gosh, that was scary. I better stop scaring myself," Fuji told himself. Then suddenly he became silent. "What if Tezuka was really here? Would I have told him everything? Everything that I feel for him...? Everything that I want from him...?" Fuji said with a tone of uncertainty.  
  
"Tezuka..." Fuji said out loud, "Will I get a chance? A chance to be with you...? A chance to tell you how much I love you...? A chance to kiss you...?" Fuji trailed off.  
  
Fuji started crying then. Confusion filed on top of him along with a powerful sense of rejection coming his way. He had seen and read romance novels a few time. In one of the movies he had seen, the girl was rejected right after confessing her love to her love. It was a painful thing to watch. Fuji had cried along with the girl in the movie. The guy had his expressionless face and told her that he did not feel anything toward her but felt for another. At that moment Fuji had thought, 'how he could be so heartless'. It was just fine if he had rejected her, but there was no need to tell her that he felt for another. The pain that she went through, somehow he felt them too.  
  
Trails of silent tears made its way down Fuji's cheeks. He brought his knees close and hugged them, embracing himself.  
  
From far away the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Fuji stood up and wiped of his tears. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow tree. Thanks for you company. Ja," Fuji said and walked off.  
  
On the way back to his class Fuji walked across Eiji, who was hurrying back to his class. Fuji kept on walking though. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.  
  
Eiji who saw Fuji stopped. He was about to say hi, but saw that Fuji was already far away. Eiji frowned. His gaze was still on Fuji as he followed him. 'Fuji...I hope he's alright' Eiji thought, still following Fuji back to class.  
  
When Fuji had walked across him, Eiji saw that his eyes were pinkish; showing that he had been crying. The look in Fuji's eyes showed him the sadness within. Eiji was getting worried. Yesterday, he was only joking, but today there seem to be on Fuji's mind. Something that made his 24/7 genki feature to fade, leaving that sad look in his eyes. Fuji continued to walk and Eiji followed him back to class.  
  
When Eiji finally arrived at his classroom, he saw Fuji already at his seat. He was gazing outside the window. There was a longing look in his eyes.  
  
Eiji sat down on his desk beside Fuji's. He gazed out to see what Fuji was looking at. His eyes came upon the figure of their captain, Tezuka. He looked back at Fuji and saw a smile on his face. The smile quickly turned into a sad frown.  
  
It finally became clear to Eiji; everything that had happened to Fuji. He now knew why Fuji had acted like that.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Eiji whispered to Fuji. Fuji's head spun around and looked at Eiji. His eyes widened with shock.  
  
"What?!" Fuji asked, starting to panic. "You like him, don't you?" Eiji repeated.  
  
"I...I..." Fuji stuttered. Eiji smiled. "Did you tell him?"  
  
"I...I..." Fuji stuttered again.  
  
"Tell me, Fuji. I wanna help," Eiji said sincerely with a smile on his face.  
  
"..." Fuji looked down, considering Eiji's sincere words.  
  
After a second of considering, Fuji closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened his eyes and looked in Eiji's. "I love him, Eiji," Fuji whispered.  
  
"Does he know?" Eiji asked softly.  
  
"No. I don't have the courage to tell him. But I highly doubt that he feels the same way," Fuji said, gaze at the ground.  
  
"If you don't tell him then he won't know. If you don't tell him, you won't know how he feels."  
  
"I know, but if I tell him, there's a 99 percent chance that he will reject me. I don't think I handle rejection well."  
  
"..." Eiji tried to think of a way to convince Fuji to reveal his feelings but he was at a lost for ideas.  
  
Just then, their sensei walked in and everything was silent. Fuji faced front and Eiji did the same. 'I have to help him. I have to help them. They've gone without each other way too long'. Eiji glanced back at Fuji saw the sense of longing in his eyes.  
  
Then it hit him. 'Ha! Alright that will work'. Eiji's face widened with a smile. 'It'll work out. I know for sure...because they are meant to be'.  
  
***After school***  
  
There was no practice that day for the tennis regulars and Fuji was about to walk out of the school when he heard his name.  
  
"Fuji!" a voice called behind him. He turned around and saw Eiji running to a stop in front of him. "Fuji!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I've got a place I want you to come with me to. Since I noticed that you've been down lately, the place will cheer you up," Eiji said with a smile.  
  
"A-Aa"  
  
"Oh, by the way, Fuji, you like to sing don't you?" Fuji nodded.  
  
Singing was the second thing that Fuji found that he loved to do. When he plays tennis, he can let go of himself go after every stroke that he made. But with singing; it's different. When he sings, he doesn't have to let himself go, but hold on to himself. While he sings, he can express himself in many ways; mostly through the words and his voice that his sings with.  
  
"Great! This place will be the best place to cheer you up then. Come on," Eiji said quickly, dragging a sad-looking Fuji along.  
  
Eiji smiled to himself as he dragged Fuji along. 'This will work out. I know it will'.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Just as the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day, an ultra hyper teen ran out of his classroom and into the crowd of exiting students.  
  
Eiji ran and ran until he was in front of the classroom that he sought to find. The classroom was the place where the captain of the Seigaku's tennis club, Tezuka's, last class of the day was.  
  
Eiji brought his hand to the door and slid it open. 'I hope he's still here'. Eiji poked his head inside the classroom and looked around. His gaze came across a teen getting out of his chair, preparing to leave. Eiji signed in relief. 'I've made it'.  
  
Eiji walked inside and approached the now standing teen. He stopped behind the teen and tapped on his shoulder. The teen turned around and saw Eiji. "Hm?" the teen murmured.  
  
"Tezuka, I'm glad you're still here," Eiji said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. But I need you to meet me at..." Eiji leaned to Tezuka's ears and whispered the place.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because today, your life will change," Eiji said cheerfully.  
  
"What?!" Tezuka asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't worry about the details right now. I'll explain everything to you there."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Make sure you make it there. Let's say about 20 minutes; I'll meet you there, got that?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Great! But just to give you some hints, it's about your 'you-know-who'" Eiji said mischievously. Tezuka blushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, got to go. I'll meet you there. Ja," Eiji said and ran off.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Eiji smirked as he thought back to when Tezuka blushed after he had said 'your you-know-who'.  
  
Eiji and Fuji now stood in front of a karaoke store.  
  
"A karaoke store?" Fuji asked and turned to Eiji.  
  
"Yep! It'll help taking off stress. It'll also help with your problems. Now come on." Eiji once again dragged Fuji inside. "But...but how would it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Fuji found a TV in front of him and a stereo system beside it. Then a microphone was thrust into his hand. He turned to see Fuji smiling at him. "Sing Fuji," Eiji commanded.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. I want you to sing 'till all you sadness is gone okay?" Fuji looked at him with the 'but...' expression in his eyes.  
  
"I have to do something before I join you, so sit tight and sing, 'kay Fuji? I'll be back," Eiji said and approached the door. He turned around and looked at Fuji.  
  
"Eiji, how am I supposed to sing like this? I don't feel like singing right now."  
  
"How about this, you sing with the thought of telling how you feel. Let it all out. You will be and feel much better afterward. Trust me." Fuji nodded. "I'll see you in a bit." With that, Eiji walked out and shut the door.  
  
Fuji played with the microphone in his hand. 'Sing with the thought of telling him how I fee' Fuji thought over what Eiji had said. He walked over to the stereo system and pressed some buttons. 'Might as well try it, it might help my mood'. He flipped through to see which song he would like to sing.  
  
"I'm with you by Avril Lavigne," Fuji said out loud as he looked through the songs.  
  
"Larger Than Life by Backstreet Boys. Opps! I did it Again by Britney Spears. What the? Haha, it'll be funny if I sing that. Let's see what else is in here."  
  
Fuji passed through some more songs until he came across one that he had sung before.  
  
"If I Let Go by Westlife. This song's good. I know the lyrics too. Haha," Fuji laughed, mood some what lightened up now.  
  
Outside, Eiji stood waiting for Tezuka. "Ah! Mou, he's late," Eiji cried looking at his watch. As soon as Eiji looked up, Tezuka was in front of him. "Ahh!" Eiji jumped. "Don't do that! You almost made me jump out of my skin," Eiji yelled to Tezuka.  
  
"I was waiting for you," Tezuka said.  
  
"What? I was waiting for you, but you didn't show up."  
  
Tezuka pointed at a corner across the street. "There," he simply said.  
  
"Oh. Haha, figures," Eiji said cheerfully. "Well, come on let's go. You have to be inside now," Eiji said as he dragged Tezuka in.  
  
"Why do I have to be inside?"  
  
"Because your 'you-know-who' is inside." Eiji smirked, seeing Tezuka's reaction.  
  
"What? But...but..."  
  
"Haha, you guys act so much alike. Now, no more buts come on." Eiji dragged Tezuka in further. Eiji stopped in front of a door that led to a karaoke room. He turned to Tezuka. "Tezuka, I'm going to go inside. After about a minute, I want you to sneak in and hide yourself in the corner, 'kay?"  
  
"Why?" Tezuka asked not sure if he should do this.  
  
"Because it'll help you...and him too. I'll try to distract him when you sneak in," Eiji said preparing to go into the room.  
  
"How will that help me...?" Tezuka asked really puzzled now.  
  
"You'll see. I'll see you inside in a minute." With that Eiji opened the door and walked in.  
  
Music was heard as soon as Eiji walked into the room. Fuji turned around and saw Eiji. "Please continue," Eiji said softly. Fuji nodded.  
  
Fuji restarted the song and waited for his cue, with his back to Eiji. Eiji heard the door open softly and close silently. He turned around and saw Tezuka approaching the corner of the room. Eiji smiled then turned his attention back to Fuji. "Fuji, pretend that I'm Tezuka and tell me what you feel...or sing it." Fuji turned in Eiji and nodded.  
  
Eiji stood with is back to the door. Fuji faced Eiji with his right side to the TV and left side to Tezuka, who was hidden in the corner.  
  
"This is for you, Tezuka," Fuji said softly and sincerely. Tezuka's eyes widened with surprise. 'What?'  
  
Fuji brought his phone to his mouth and started singing.  
  
"Day after day, time pass away, and I just can't get you off my mind." Fuji closed his eyes and sang his heart out.  
  
"Nobody knows; I hide it inside.  
  
I keep on searching, but I can't find-the courage to show, to letting you know; I've never felt so much love before.  
  
And once again I'm thinking about-taking the easy way out.  
  
But if I let go, I will never know what my life would be hold you close to me.  
  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know, if I let you go?  
  
Night after night, I hear myself say; why can't this feeling just fade away?  
  
There's no one like you. You speak to my heart. It's such a shame, we're worlds apart.  
  
I'm too shy to ask; I'm too proud to lose, but sooner or later, I got to choose.  
  
And once again, I'm thinking about-taking the easy way out.  
  
But if I let you go, I will never know what my life would be-holding you close to me.  
  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know if I let you go? (If I let you go)  
  
Ohowowohwo  
  
Once again I'm thinking about-taking the easy way out.  
  
But if I let you go, how will I know what my life would be holding you close to me. (close to me)  
  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (Oh yeah) How will I know-if I let you go?  
  
But if I let you go, I will never know what my life would be holding you close to me.  
  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (Oh yeah) How will I know-if I let you go?" Fuji finished softly. He opened his eyes and looked into Eiji's.  
  
Before Eiji could say anything Fuji turned around to the TV and pressed a few more buttons. Once he was done, he turned to Eiji. "Eiji, can you stay still and be Tezuka for a little while longer? I want to sing a little more," Fuji asked his friend sincerely.  
  
"Of course, anything for you Fuji," Eiji said.  
  
"Thanks." Eiji took a glance at the corner where Tezuka had been. Because it was a dark corner, Eiji couldn't see Tezuka's expression.  
  
Soft music began to play and Fuji closed his eyes again. Fuji began to, yet again, pour his heart out. (A/N: This song is "The Last Flight Out" by Plus One)  
  
"I'm so scared that you will see...  
  
...all the weakness inside of me.  
  
I'm so scared of letting go...  
  
...that the pain I feel will show." Eiji motioned to Tezuka in the corner. He motioned his hand to tell Tezuka to come out of the corner. Tezuka walked out slowly.  
  
"I know you want to hear me speak..."  
  
Tezuka had stood in front of Eiji, but Fuji still did not notice him.  
  
"...but I'm afraid that if I start to...I'll never stop.  
  
I want you to know...  
  
...you belong in my life. I love the hope I see in your eyes.  
  
For you I would fly, at least I would try. For you I'll take the last flight out."  
  
Eiji stepped away from his position in front of Fuji and dragged Tezuka to stand in his place.  
  
"I'm afraid that you will leave...  
  
...as my secrets have been revealed. (Ohh)"  
  
Tezuka stood in front of Fuji and gazed at him. 'Fuji...' he thought. Eiji leaned into his ear and whispered, "I leave everything to you. Good luck." Tezuka mouthed a thank you and Eiji smiled. Eiji opened the door and walked out slowly.  
  
"In my dreams you'll always stay...  
  
...every breathing moment from now.  
  
I know you want to hear me speak...  
  
...but I'm afraid that if I start to...I'll never stop.  
  
I want you to know...  
  
...you belong in my life. I love the hope I see in your eyes.  
  
For you I would fly, at least I would try. For you I'll take the last flight out."  
  
Tezuka stood, still staring at Fuji. He listened to Fuji as he sang his heart out to him.  
  
"I cannot hold back...the truth no more.  
  
I let you wait too long. (Wait too long)  
  
Although it's hard and scares me so...a life without you scares me more. (Scares me more. Scares me more. Scares me more)  
  
Ohhhohh. The last flight out. For you I would try (yeah)...at least I would try. For you (Oh I would take) the last flight out.  
  
I want you to know...you belong in my life. (You belong in my life)  
  
I love the hope (The hope) I see in you eyes.  
  
For you I would fly, at least I would try. For you I would take the last flight out."  
  
As Fuji finished, a tear made its way down his cheek. "I love you, Tezuka," Fuji whispered softly. Tezuka was touched. All he wanted to do right then was hug Fuji and not let him go.  
  
Fuji's remained closed and he just stood there. A hand came up to his face and caressed it. A voiced whispered his name; "Fuji..." Fuji's eyes immediately opened and he stared into the eyes of Tezuka whom he thought was Eiji a minute ago.  
  
"Te-Tezuka..." Fuji stuttered, apparently shock to see Tezuka in front of him and not Eiji. "But...but you were...Eiji...a minute ago..." The hand on his cheek moved to caress it again.  
  
"You should have told me, baka. You should have told me," Tezuka said to Fuji. "I...I..." Fuji looked away, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
The hand on his cheek went down to the corner of his chin and turned him to face Tezuka. "I...I..." Fuji tried to say something, anything to tell Tezuka that he was mistaken, but he found that he couldn't. He could deny what he said, but he couldn't deny what he felt in his heart. Tears fell freely down his face. Fuji closed his eyes, not wanting to see Tezuka's disgusted face looking down at him. He bit his lips, trying to stop his crying.  
  
"Fuji...Open your eyes, please. I want you to listen to me," Tezuka said softly.  
  
Fuji was forced to face Tezuka, but he didn't open his eyes. He was afraid of what he could find in the same depths that he had wanted to drown in so many times before. If only he wasn't in this position in front of Tezuka, he wouldn't cry. If only he didn't say those three words that he had longed to speak out loud.  
  
"Fuji, open your eyes, please," Tezuka pleaded. Fuji shook his head. Fuji opened his mouth and was about to say something, but found a pair of lips on his. His eyes shot open. Fuji looked at Tezuka in front of him. He stiffened. Tezuka grasped Fuji's shoulders and deepened the kiss.  
  
Just as Fuji relaxed and leaned into the kiss, Tezuka pulled away. "Tezuka..." Fuji said softly. Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji's cheek and caressed it. "Good, you've open your eyes."  
  
"I...I..." Fuji tried to say something but didn't know what to say. "I. Love. You. Fuji." Tezuka said emphasizing each and every word. "I've loved you ever since I met you long ago. Because of the coward that I was, I hid the truth from you. I was sure that I was going to be rejected. I was satisfied with you around me, and if I told you how I felt, I would be alone; I would lose what ever I had with you," Tezuka spoke, tone very light and soft. "But I'm not worried now; now that I know you feel for me too." Tezuka smiled. Fuji blushed. "Tezuka, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Fuji cried, wrapping his arms around Tezuka tightly. Tezuka returned the embrace.  
  
"You are so beautiful Fuji, did you know that?" Fuji shook his head. "You are the most beautiful person that I ever laid eyes on. You were even more beautiful when you sang before," Tezuka said into Fuji's ears. Fuji blushed again, faced very red.  
  
"You understand how I feel when I sang the songs?" Fuji asked. "I do. I felt the same way. Fuji, you touched my heart. I was so touched; I felt that I wanted to cry. I felt the pain that you felt. I'm glad that our feelings are all clear now."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I love you so much Tezuka. Please be with me forever and never leave me." Fuji buried his face in Tezuka's neck. "Aa. Of course. I will never do that. And I don't want to leave you, for sure. It has been hard enough without you before. I would be much harder if I have to part with you now." Tezuka embraced Fuji tighter and buried his face in Fuji's hair.  
  
"You're so warm, Tezuka. So warm..." Fuji snuggled closer. They separated to look at each other. Tezuka leaned down slowly and covered Fuji's lips with his. Tezuka was met with Fuji's warm and giving lips. Fuji's inside felt so strange. It was one minute warm then another swarm-y. Heat seems to be dancing around at the bottom of his stomach; dancing their way all over his body. Fuji kissed Tezuka back hungrily.  
  
After a minute, they broke and embraced each other warmly. "Oh, what happened to Eiji?" Fuji asked. "Who knows? But you know, we should thank him for everything. We're together because of him." Fuji nodded. "Yeah. Let's go look for him. He should be getting lonely right now."  
  
"Right. You lead the way, my love." Tezuka smiled as he said this. It felt good to say that. It also felt right too. "Anything for you, my love," Fuji said and led Tezuka out the door. Tezuka held Fuji's hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
The End!  
  
******  
  
Aa! It's finally done. This is my second fic so far. Not bad eh? Well please tell me what you think. I've been so depressed lately, 'cause every time check my mail for new reviews for "Normal Day Janai!" I was always disappointed. Please cheer me up with your reviews. PLEASE!! ONEGAI_DESU!!!  
  
Sequel??? Or not. You decide. Tell me what you want.  
  
Reviews reflect how good your fic is or not. So if you thought my fic was good, please review. Reviews encourage me to write more and better for my readers. I got jealous at other fics that got so much more reviews than I did. Haha, stupid huh? Yeah, but please understand.  
  
I'm also working on a new fic. It will be a Naruto fic. It will be my first Naruto fic so please be gentle. I think the title will be "Fated Red Thread" but I'm not sure. I might change it. Please look for it and please review this fic.  
  
Ojochan over and out! 


End file.
